


Рыцарь и леди

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:50:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Работа Тилли в последнее время стала куда интереснее, но, будь у неё меч, всё было бы ещё лучше. Она даже знает одного мечника, из которого выйдет отличный учитель... если только она сможет справиться с его возмутительно устаревшими взглядами на гендерные роли.





	Рыцарь и леди

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Knight and Lady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052343) by [youjik33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youjik33/pseuds/youjik33). 



> Разрешение получено.  
> Бета - Pheeby.

— Как насчёт одной из них? — спросила Тилли. — Думаю, я буду выглядеть устрашающе с огромной заострённой пикой.  
— Она называется цян, и ей больше тысячи лет, — ответил Акменра. — Она в пыль рассыплется, если ты попытаешься кого-нибудь ей ударить. Кроме того, тебе не нужна пика, чтобы выглядеть устрашающе. Ларри обходился без пик.  
Он говорил что-нибудь в этом духе каждую ночь с тех пор, как появился в музее месяц назад. Тилли даже не стала пытаться не закатить глаза.  
— Я не Ларри, — как обычно, заявила она. — У меня свой стиль. Своя волна. И, может, огромная заострённая пика в неё впишется. Я работаю над образом.  
Тилли, вероятно, на самом деле не нужно было оружие, и она, откровенно говоря, это осознавала. Она была наслышана о безумных первых ночах Ларри, как от Акменра, так и от самого Ларри, по е-мейлу. И не то чтобы она не ценила помощь Ларри; он ей очень даже нравился, теперь, когда она понимала, почему ему пришлось солгать и запереть её в их первую встречу. Но порой её малость раздражало, с каким благоговением Акменра рассказывал о Ларри. Ларри, у которого никогда не было меча, и который решал все проблемы при помощи своего остроумия и, судя по всему, фонарика. Сама она училась куда быстрее. Она уже устроила ночной досуг для экспонатов — кино- и телепоказы в конференц-зале обрели популярность, и, хотя Тилли наслаждалась прогулками по залам с Акменра, теперь, когда блуждающие статуи и пролетающие над головой чучела птиц перестали быть чем-то необычным, смотреть там особо было не на что. Они остановились у дверей в зал; сериал начался, всё шло отлично.  
— Может, мне просто нужно хобби, — сказала она, помедлив. — Эта работа сначала казалась сущим безумием. Но ты контролируешь заряженную скрижаль, и все успокоились и привыкли к ночной жизни. Только посмотри на своих предков, — она махнула рукой в сторону первого ряда, где Меренкаре и Шепсехерет с ведром попкорна наслаждались «Улицей Коронации».  
— Они любят сериалы, — с нежностью в голосе подтвердил Акменра. — Знаешь, ты можешь присоединиться к ним.  
Тилли задержала на них взгляд на секунду.  
— Даже не знаю. Это немного жутко, зависать со знатью. В смысле, ты тоже знать, но у тебя эти большие щенячьи глаза, они упрощают дело. Кроме того, я не смотрела «Улицу» с тех пор, как Трейси Барлоу упрятали в тюрьму, — они продолжили свой путь, прямо к стойкам с англосаксонским оружием.   
— Может, меч, — размышляла вслух Тилли. — Некоторые из них выглядят хорошо сохранившимися. Я могу брать уроки. У нас ведь есть один из самых известных мечников в истории, или легендах, или чем ещё, прямо в музее.  
Акменра повернулся, и Тилли проследила за его взглядом — Ланселот стоял у дверей в зал, подкидывая попкорн в воздух и пытаясь — в основном, неудачно — поймать его ртом. Что-то изменилось в лице Акменра, щенячьи глаза загорелись, а губы сложились в широкую улыбку.  
— Гениально, — выдохнул он.  
— Подожди-ка, ты одобряешь? Но ты был так против пики.  
— Я не против пики. Я против того, чтобы ты таскала по музею древний хрупкий артефакт, или циклилась на том, что тебе нужна пика. Но ты ищешь хобби, и, будем честны, ему оно тоже нужно. Отчаянно.  
— Дельная мысль, — ни для кого не было секретом, что именно Ланселот чуть не угробил всех ещё до того, как они успели насладиться своей новой жизнью, и остальные экспонаты предпочитали держаться с ним на расстоянии. И, хотя он не говорил об этом, он казался ей немного одиноким. Она была уверена, что Ланселот будет счастлив занять себя чем-нибудь вроде уроков владения мечом.

\-----------------

— Не говорите глупостей, — фыркнул Ланселот.  
— Прошу прощения? — Тилли была ошарашена.  
— Если бы я и мог научить вас — а я, наверное, смогу; я никогда не пробовал никого учить, но, уверен, у меня бы отлично получилось — вы женщина. Леди не пристало использовать меч, это нелепо.  
— Прошу прощения, сэр Шовинист, но на дворе двадцать первый век. Женщины могут драться на мечах, быть мировыми лидерами и выигрывать в «Американском воине-ниндзя». И вообще, если ты забыл, я фактически твоя начальница.  
— Правда? — он сморгнул по-совиному, глядя через плечо Тилли на Акменра, который, стараясь не подслушивать, томился у стенки. — Я думал, это он. У него же скрижаль.  
— От скрижали не будет никакого проку, если я выключу её перед закатом, не так ли? Вы все целиком в моей власти, — в последних словах прозвучало чуть больше жара, чем она рассчитывала, но она не отступила.  
— Мы многим вам обязаны, — признал Ланселот. — Но, моя леди, я не знаю, смогу ли я забыть всё, во что верил...  
— Я так понимаю, твоя Гвиневра была не очень-то похожа на покрытую грязью Киру Найтли, — проворчала Тилли. — И ты видел все эти фризы с амазонками в греческом крыле? Мы можем прямо сейчас сходить посмотреть.  
— Амазонки были древней расой воинов. В моё время женщины обрели больше утончённости. Вы ведь наверняка не пошли вспять в развитии.  
— Вспять! — Тилли взмахнула руками. — Мы теперь голосовать можем, это, по-твоему, называется «ушли вспять»?  
Акменра бросил притворяться, что никак не участвует, шагнув вперёд и положив руку Тилли на плечо.  
— Я понимаю твоё разочарование, — негромко произнёс он. — Но помни, у Ланселота было всего несколько недель, чтобы осознать реальность своего существования. Я уверен, что со временем он всё поймёт, но, может, стоит не торопить события и быть с ним терпеливее.  
— Терпеливее, чёрт меня подери, — то, как расширились глаза Ланселота, ей немного польстило. — Может, ты не помнишь, что случилось, когда скрижаль появилась здесь, но я практически предотвратила ограбление собственными руками. Захватила заложника и всё такое.  
— И затем вас поймали, разве нет? — добавил Ланселот.  
— Ну, да. Но только потому, что я была в меньшинстве и вооружена одним молотком. И, между прочим, одним из моих противников был сам Аттила. Лишнее подтверждение, что, будь у меня хоть какой меч, всё пошло бы совсем по-другому.  
Ланселот задумался на секунду.  
— Может, если я смогу перестать думать о вас как о женщине... Вы могли бы найти пару накладных усов? Или надеть штаны?  
— А, забей, — сказала Тилли. — Наверное, оно того не стоит.

\-----------------

На следующий вечер, тем не менее, хорошенько отдохнув и всё обдумав, Тилли разработала план. Может, в конце концов, ей удастся изменить отсталые взгляды Ланселота на женщин в целом, но сейчас будет достаточно изменить его мнение о ней одной. Она принялась за дело перед началом смены, и когда солнце закатилось за горизонт, а музей начал оживать, всё было готово.  
Она заранее встала перед Ланселотом, так, чтобы, проснувшись, он первым делом увидел её — приняла, как она надеялась, угрожающую позу, скрестив руки и направив грозный взгляд на него. (Она отрабатывала этот взгляд перед зеркалом и осталась им весьма довольна.)  
Он вздохнул, подняв забрало.  
— Что?  
— Это так рыцарь приветствует даму? — холодно поинтересовалась она.  
— Прошу прощения, моя леди, — он слегка поклонился. — Если я не ошибаюсь, вы выглядите так, будто хотите о чём-то попросить меня.  
— Не просить. Бросить вызов. — Она кинула ему к ногам перчатку. Вернее, старую варежку красного цвета, с солевыми пятнами и слегка полинявшую, но она полагала, что и этого хватит донести мысль.  
— Моя леди, я не могу...  
— Можешь. Я вызываю тебя на поединок, и если ты откажешься, значит, ты трус, который боится проиграть женщине.  
Он ощетинился на такое заявление, не в силах сдержаться. Тилли улыбнулась.  
— Пошли, — она развернулась на каблуках, не давая ему возможности возразить.  
Когда они добрались до комнаты отдыха, за ними уже увязалась небольшая процессия любопытствующих. Гаруда, пара одноруких мраморных гречанок, золотой баран и группа удивительно хорошо ведущих себя викингов столпились у двери, чтобы посмотреть, и она не удивилась, когда в комнату влетел взволнованно выглядящий Акменра. Отлично. Зрители пригодятся.  
— Присаживайтесь, сэр рыцарь, — сказала она. На стойке лежал пластиковый пакет, и она достала из него термоконтейнеры, под выжидающий гул зрителей.   
— Святой боже, — воскликнул Ланселот, — что это за запах?  
— Это, — Тилли поставила один из контейнеров перед Ланселотом, второй — перед пустым местом напротив него, — Экстра Острое от ресторана «King Curry». — Она положила на контейнер пластиковую вилку и горсть салфеток. — У них есть такое правило. Если закажешь эту штуку и съешь её за полчаса, не вставая из-за стола и ничем не запивая, то за неё платит ресторан. Ещё тебе дадут особый значок и повесят твой портрет на стену.  
Тилли с торжественным видом достала блестящий золотой значок из-под опустевшего пакета.  
— Я заработала его пару лет назад. Мой портрет всё ещё висит на стене, и там не так уж много портретов, — она выудила таймер в виде яйца из ящика стола и поставила между ними.  
— Полчаса, — ещё раз сказала она, устанавливая таймер. — Не вставать. Не запивать. Не останавливаться. Время пошло.  
Таймер тут же принялся отсчитывать тридцать минут с неумолимым тиканьем. Тилли села, взяла вилку, сняла крышку со своего контейнера и отправила себе в рот немного карри. Она знала, что нет нужды спешить. Она делала это раньше. Спокойный, ровный ритм — ключ к успеху.  
— Но... подождите, я... — пролопотал Ланселот.  
Она проигнорировала его, сосредоточившись на своей задаче. Её глаза уже начали слезиться от перца, но она не обращала внимания. Через секунду она услышала, как он в спешке сорвал шлем и тоже принялся за еду.  
Тилли начала с одной стороны контейнера, съев всё до дна, прежде чем перейти к другой. Видеть всё больше проступающего белого дна было хорошим мотиватором. К моменту, когда она управилась с половиной, толпа увеличилась, заполнив всю комнату и коридор снаружи. Она слышала, как обсуждают её успехи, передавая новости в коридор для тех, кто был слишком далеко и ничего не видел.  
У неё потекло из носа, когда она взялась за последнюю четверть порции, и ей пришлось на секунду прерваться, чтобы высморкаться в салфетку. Очень женственно, подумала она, отбросив салфетку и запретив себе поднимать глаза на таймер. Ещё совсем немного. Её губы дрожали, и она уже не чувствовала язык, но продолжала есть. Взять, прожевать, проглотить. Ещё раз. И затем, невероятно, осталось риса и соуса всего на одну вилку. Она впихнула их в рот, прожевала, проглотила и посмотрела на пустой контейнер, пока таймер продолжал тикать.  
Тишина воцарилась в толпе, когда она отложила вилку и закрыла контейнер, и затем сменилась ликованием. Ланселот в шоке поднял глаза от своей порции — борода пропиталась соусом, лицо покраснело и пошло пятнами, из глаз текли слёзы. Ликование лишь подстегнуло его засовывать еду в рот всё быстрее и быстрее, пока внезапный звон таймера не разлился в воздухе.  
— Я... — он посмотрел на неё, на таймер, на остатки порции. — Я проиграл?  
Тилли медленно встала. Она не была уверена, что её желудок благополучно это выдержит, но всё же сохраняла хладнокровие. В холодильнике было две бутылки молока, и она поставила одну из них перед Ланселотом.   
— Не расстраивайся. Тебе оставалось совсем немного. И ты не сдавался. Большинство так далеко не заходят.  
Холодное молоко немедленно остудило её горящую глотку. Толпа постепенно начала рассасываться.  
— Поздравляю, Тилли, — Акменра протянул ей руку. — И тебя, Ланселот, с тем, что достойно боролся.  
Ланселот допил молоко и вытер губы салфеткой, прежде чем тоже принять рукопожатие.   
— Спасибо, — пробормотал он, но вид у него был удручённый. — Леди Тилли, я прошу прощения. Я недооценил вашу силу и смелость. Если вы по-прежнему хотите научиться владеть мечом, я клянусь обучить вас всему, что знаю.  
— Так-то лучше. Но послушай. Не расстраивайся так из-за проигрыша. Я ведь сказала, многие и до этого не доходят. У «King Curry» также есть целая стена с теми, кто пытался. Ак, можешь сделать нам одолжение, убедиться, что эта часть не забудется, когда пойдут слухи о поединке?  
— Конечно, — кивнув, Акменра покинул их.  
Тилли бросила контейнеры в мусорку и рухнула в кресло напротив Ланселота.   
— Наверное, сегодня лучше обойтись без тренировок. А то ещё взорвусь.  
Он выдавил из себя небольшую улыбку, но до глаз она не дошла, и Тилли вздохнула.  
— Я хотела подбодрить тебя, а не внушить чувство неполноценности.  
— Я понятия не имею, что это значит, — сообщил он.  
— Акменра думал, что ты выглядишь подавленным, и он прав. В смысле, я не шутила насчёт меча, я хочу научиться драться. Но ещё я думала, что тебе будет полезно иметь какую-то цель, а не блуждать по музею с печальным видом.  
— У меня действительно такой вид? — удивился он. — Хотя, наверное, да. Но это... трудно, — он неловко поёрзал в кресле. Тилли надеялась, что это вызвано эмоциональным дискомфортом, а не расстройством от еды. Но затем Ланселот достал что-то из рукава. Белый носовой платок, с аккуратной вышивкой. Она посмотрел на него, нежно гладя пальцами обшитые края, прежде чем поднять взгляд на Тилли.  
— Не знаю, поймёте ли вы. Но это трудно — любить кого-то, кого ты можешь никогда не увидеть. Кого на самом деле даже может не существовать.  
Тилли была так ошарашена, что в буквальном смысле подалась назад, металлические ножки кресла заскрипели по линолеуму. У Ланселота были блестящие, ярко-голубые глаза, и на секунду они напомнили Тилли о ком-то другом, ком-то, кто, насколько ей было известно, в этот момент был лишь безжизненным манекеном в диораме на другом конце света.  
— Вообще-то, — сказала она, — я тебя полностью понимаю.  
Завтра, подумала она, они начнут обучение, и если он опять заупрямится, на следующую ночь получит феминистическую лекцию, и, может, она попытается уломать директора затребовать статую Боудикки. Но сейчас ей выпала иная возможность, шанс найти общий язык по неожиданному поводу. Так что сегодня, решила Тилли, она примет свою стереотипно женственную сторону и поговорит о своих чувствах.


End file.
